These Words Are So Hard to Say
by Vaazirath
Summary: Sometimes, you just can't bring yourself to say these words in the beginning. And sometimes you just can't say these words at the end.


Sometimes, when you meet somebody, words are just hard to say. The word 'Hello.' is clogged in your throat, clawing its way out but feeling trapped all the same. For days on end, its like the words keep getting stuck and left there, wondering when they are ever going to leave.

Then it finally does, and you bond, have a friendship, have a connection to this person. And you never want to loose them. Even if you have to hide your identity from them. But their smile is contagious, being able to bring out more smiles. Sometimes they just want to say, 'Your smile are beautiful and I love you.'

But how do you say that? When again the words are so hard to say. Stuck in their windpipe, choking almost.

"Princess, I have to go now." The cat of the night told her, taking the females hand gently into his clawed one, lips pressing softly against the back of her hand. "See ya." A smile, and a twinkle in green opticals, the silver baton lifted him in the air, making his way back home.

"Kid. Why not just, tell her-" The small black cat's sentence stopped as his little mouth became stuffed with very stinky cheese. "-thwat yowu wike her." Once the munching had cesed he floated over to the male that was planted face first into the bed, muttering words that wasn't heard.

Plagg rolled his eyes and flew away, leaving the male to brood. The blonde teen model, rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling of his room. But how can he say those words when they were so hard to say?

————

Akuma attack, the two had taken their bodies away from the sight of other people, concealing themselves in abandoned locations. One black, one red and black. Chat Noir, and Ladybug. Once again making their way to the next victim of the vile Hawkmoth.

"M'lady~." He would purr, landing next to her. "Kitty." The female gave a smirk, taking her yo-yo, spinning it around and around. "It seems the akuma is in the sword they are holding." She pointed out, with a nod they bolted to action, Chat trying to distract them, and Ladybug finding away to stop them. But after moments passed it seemes the cat no longer could keep their attention, and they dived at the ladybug.

Dodging, and planning, she just about had a plan for it, throwing her yo-yo, but their sword got in the way, yanking her to them. A yelp escaped her lips as she was pulled, another sword seemed to appear out of no where.

——————

These words were so hard to say, how can you just say them? They had ran away, blood dripped from her stomach, to the ground. More crimson left her mouth, staining her skin. "L-Ladybug.." Chat's voice cracked, a soft whisper. Black leather arms encircled her, holding her close, hues letting out tears. "Chat.." Her hand lifted up, touching his tear stained cheeks.

"Please...Please don't go..." He whimpered softly, he wanted to pick her up and go to the hospital, but she wouldn't let him. "I guess this is goodbye Chat..." More blood came up from her lips. "No! Its not go-" The words stopped in his throat again, but this time, he couldn't will it, he didn't want to say it. He was not going to say these cursed words!

She'll get better! He just needs to take her-

His hues grew wide as his thoughts had stopped, the female was no longer covered in a red and black atair anymore. No, it was the girl that brought bright smiles to his face, the one who was so hard to get the words out for.

"_Marinette?!?_" His voice almost struggled to get her name out, but she was hardly breathing anymore. "Marinette! Please stay with me!" The male said, holding her close. "Chat..." Her voice grew softer. Marinette's world was so muggy, she didn't hear the words he spoke to realise his transformation.

Her hues opened up again and looked at the male holding her. "Adrian.." She smiled softly, opening her lips for one last breath, "I love you.."

Adrian froze as she went limp in his arms, "No...nononono! **_No!_**" He cried, holding her close, blood seeping into his clothes. Tears fell like waterfalls. Clutching the girl like a life line.

Sometimes, when you lose someone, these words are so hard to say, because it becomes reality. When those words leave your lips, that's it. But those words always are the hardest to say in the end. How can you say them when you don't want it to be true?


End file.
